


a grotesque violence in our hearts

by plinys



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “Would you prefer me kneeling,” he says, his voice mocking,  “I’d thought you’d want me bent over that little throne of yours.





	a grotesque violence in our hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ewoklover (selenedaydreams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/gifts).



> happy christmas bro, i hope you repent for your sins in requesting this

“You wished to see me, Supreme Leader.” 

“I did.” 

Service to the Supreme Leader was a duty of any First Order Officer, and now that  _ Ren  _ had declared himself Supreme Leader- 

Hux’s eyes sweep over his companion settled such on a thrones as if he were to be considered a god now. Surely, he must think himself one, even in light of their most recent failure. Ren was ever the dramatic one. 

This changed things, their dynamic, he could already feel it shifting among them.

Feel it in the way Ren had superseded his orders while taking on the little that remained of the Resistance.

Even less now, but still  _ too much  _ for Hux’s liking.

A mistake he blamed Ren for.

A mistake that months ago, weeks ago, even days ago he would have made all to clear, interrupting Ren in his chambers to admonish him, before reminding him of  _ his  _ loyalty to the first order.

Now, that the power balance had shifted Hux felt uneven.

Calling Ren, of all people, Supreme Leader made his tongue heavy in his mouth. 

And being summoned to the Supreme Leader’s receiving room, the room that he had stood before Snoke many times to be lectured or praised depending on the moment, was almost too much. He could remember all too clearly when he had come in here before, the carnage that had covered the room, Ren’s fellow knights and the Supreme Leader nothing but corpses.

He had thought then for a moment of doing it, of putting his  _ preferences  _ aside for the good of the First Order. It hadn’t been an easy thought, but he had hesitated, a blessing and a curse at the same time. 

Though it felt more like a curse now, the way Ren’s voice rumbles through the chamber, “Should you not kneel?” 

He will not. 

He refuses to. 

Instead he meets Ren’s gaze head on. 

Those dark eyes that he knows far too well. 

Here, at least, in moments such as these he can still maintain some control. 

“Would you prefer me kneeling,” he says, his voice mocking more than innuendo filled, but the message comes across clear enough. They are not the sort of people to flirt or act sweet, not in manners such as this. Hux feels as if it would be a foreign concept for them. “I’d thought you’d want me bent over that little throne of yours. Isn’t that what you always used to say, that one you were the Supreme Leader-”

“That once I was the Supreme Leader I would take you on his throne,” Ren finishes for him. 

There’s eagerness in his voice, and  _ yes _ , this at least still belongs to Hux. After all, were he not the one that first taught Ren how to fuck. Taught him where to put his hands, and his mouth, and his cock. 

There’s a tug on Hux, invisible fingers on the edges of his uniform, just enough pressure to let him know what Ren wants without him demanding it of him. 

Good.

He would not have given into those demands.

This though, he supposes he will let slide, it is not the most delicate of requests, but it is at least familiar. Ren’s desperation, and need for something that he so rarely dares to voice himself. Almost virgin like still, in his delicacy when it comes to these sorts of affairs. 

Hux remembers a time when Ren used to color so prettily at his touch. 

He has at least calmed from that.

Hux moves carefully, slowly approaching the throne that Ren has settled himself on, watching as Ren shifts opening his legs in an invitation. They’d talked about this before, a fantasy almost, with Ren three fingers deep in him, talking about  _ what ifs  _ and  _ one days _ , Hux had never imagined he’d live to see them come to fruition.

Certainly, never wanted to.

But now, he supposes he might as well make the most out of it. 

“You’re the Supreme Leader now, aren’t you?”

They’re kisses have always been aggressive, but now they seem more so, when Ren rises from his throne to pull Hux to him. This, the real physical hands on him, he lets manipulate him so. Giving into the kiss for a moment before biting down on Ren’s lips. He is not gentle. They never are. 

Hux feels his layers being shed off of him, mostly by the force, while Ren’s real hands are seemingly occupied with tugging Hux’s pants down and reaching for his cock.

He does not make a sound at the touch, no matter how much he had been yearning for this. It had been a  _ while  _ since the last time they had a free moment to themselves properly, before the battle, while they had been waiting they both had been too tense and while they had started once for a moment, stress relief more than anything, Ren had stopped them with some nonsense about the Force, leaving Hux’s chambers without his shirt on and causing quite an inconvenience.

But now. 

Now, he was touching Hux just the way he liked, those long fingers pulling at his cock with familiarity, just the right side of friction, so that Hux cannot help but hiss slightly under his breath.

He does not need to look up to know the satisfied look that will no doubt linger on Ren’s features. 

_ This  _ is his moment.

As these are always his moments. 

When they pull back for air he speaks into the space between them, voice bitter with disappointment.

“You were reckless with my troops earlier,” Hux says, thankful that he the sense of mind to prove his point still. 

“Our troops,” Ren corrects, twisting his hand as he speaks. 

Hux does not close his eyes with pleasure, “A reckless misuse of  _ my  _ tie fighters-” 

“ _ I  _ am the Supreme Leader.”

“Then you’re a Supreme Leader that wastes our resources,” Hux retaliates. 

He wants to kiss Ren again, if only so he can bite down on that lip and bring blood to the surface this time. A punishment. What he deserves. 

Whereas what Hux deserves it, “Apologize to the First Order. Apologize to me.” 

It’s a command.

For something he knows he will not get in words, but in deeds. 

When Ren reaches within his own robes for the vial that Hux knows to always be there, he knows he has gotten what he had wanted.

Ren may be the one taking him, something that no doubt others would look down on in shame, but it is Hux with the true power in their dynamic. When it comes to matters of the body, it is he who  _ allows  _ Ren the pleasure of taking him. 

He who pushes past where Ren is fiddling with his own lairs to take the throne, the one that rightfully ought to be his, and imagine for a moment that this situation was different ever so slightly. 

That Hux had been the one to pull the trigger.

That Hux had been the one Ren would be forced to call Supreme Leader, instead of - 

“Fuck me,” Hux says, a command from his new seat on high, “If you still remember how.”

Ren lets out a noise not quite a growl before moving on Hux, pressing him against that very throne, while two long and deft fingers move towards his entrance. He adjusts ever so slightly, bracing himself upwards on the arms of the throne to give Ren the room he needs to move. It is not the tightest of fits, them having gotten at least this far a few days before, and many times before that.

But it is still enough that Hux hisses at the pressure. 

Tilting his head back against the throne, so that he can look up away from Ren’s face, as he moves his fingers inside of him. Pressing just right in all of the places that makes Hux come undone. Ren knows his body. Something Hux is never quite sure to be a good thing or a bad thing. 

“Now,” he says, when he feels the stretch has been enough, a command the second time, “Now.”

There’s a hand on his face, tilting him back down so that he is forced to meet Ren’s gaze, to see that scar that marks his features, before he is kissed once more.

This kiss seems to lack some of the fire of the first one, it is still passion rough and needy, but almost a touch softer. A thought that Hux does not dwell on. He grabs at Ren instead, pinching down on the flesh that is offered to him, to cause Ren to draw back with a gasp.

“Inside of me,” he commands, lest they both lose focus. 

Ren’s voice when he speaks, is that same softer tone, a tone of weakness, a tone that should not belong to a man that has declared himself the Supreme Leader of the First Order, “I’ll have to move you.” 

“Then, move me.” 

It’s the permission that Ren had been hungry for. 

And given it, he is moved into position, turned over so that he is bent over the throne. The view leaves much to be desired, the cold metal pressing up against the bare flesh of his stomach, poor friction to his now neglected cock, but is just the right angle for Ren to press up into him.

He does, filling Hux just the way he likes to be filled. 

The pressure is good, but not enough he needs movement. 

He waits, just a moment, almost impatient as he does so, ready to give another command if Ren is so useless in his need, but then finally Ren begins to move inside of him. Rapid thrusts, hard, just the way Hux likes them. Beating his body against the throne. 

It is not the most comfortable position.

He would rather they on his bed in his quarters, the one that is so large it seems to be almost made for this.

But this moment, is not about comfort, it is about power.

It is about laying  _ their  _ claim on the galaxy.

So he lets Ren have his way. Grits his teeth against the pain and focuses instead on the pleasure, on the way Ren hits just the right angle ever so often that sets off stars behind Hux’s eyelids. 

On the invisible hand that tugs at his cock - normally he would complain, he does not like the Force being used in manners such as these - but here in the moment he lets Ren have it. Let’s Ren touch him with both his body and mind.

Instead of resisting, Hux gives into the sensations. Lets the feeling of Ren inside and on top of him pull the moans from his lips, the ones that now echo around the chamber, creating a cacophony with the slap of their bodies together, and Ren’s repeated calling of his name, a collaborative noise that seems to fill the space around them.

“More,” he demands.

And Ren gives him more, harder and faster, pulling and pushing just so that Hux loses himself.

His peek when it comes is sudden and overwhelming. 

His seed spilling out past Ren’s fingers, down onto the throne beneath them, the one the Supreme Leader sat on before. The one Ren now claims as it own. 

He feels Ren still moving inside of him, in a lax way almost, slowly down as he too chases his own relief. A bite of pressure down on his shoulder blade as Ren finishes inside of him. Finally after what seems far too long. 

They come down slowly in the aftermath, remembering how to breathe and where they are in time. 

It is then, and only then, that Hux finally calls Ren, “Supreme Leader.” 

 


End file.
